Beyond the forest book 1
by Spottedmist
Summary: Many years after Firestar died a new prophecy arose about 4 cats who will save the clans. The passionate mist, blazing fire, young water and the flying raven will save the clan from a dangerous enemy and a raging storm, but the mist will waver from the boundaries. please R&R
1. Prolouge & Allegiances

Warriors

Beyond the forest

Allegiances

Thunder clan

leader: Hollystar- a black she cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Duskwater- dark Grey tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat- Echosong: a beautiful tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Warriors

Ravenflight- jet black she cat with emerald green eyes

Skyfall: pretty tortoiseshell with olive green eyes

Apprentice: spottedpaw

Stormcloud- dark grey and white tom with amber eyes.

: flamepaw

Riverleap: light grey tabby she cat with icy blue eyes

Mintstripe- ginger and white she cat with vivid green eyes

Silverflame: a ginger and silver tabby she cat

Snowstorm: a pure white tom with dark blue eyes

apprentice: mistypaw

Raventail: jet black tom with green eyes

thontail: grey tabby tom with a spiky tail and yellow eyes

Barkfur: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Sparrowsky- a grumpy blue grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice: firepaw

Queens

(expecting or nursing kits)

Dovesong: a white she cat with grey splotches mother of: fernkit, aquakit, foxkit, and lillykit

leopardfoot: golden she cat with black spots mother of : skykit, sweetkit, greykit, and lionkit

Sweetlilly: light ginger tabby she cat mother of: owlkit, berrykit, rosekit, and willowkit.

Apprentices

(6 moons old)

Spottedpaw: pretty tortoiseshell she cat with olive green eyes

Firepaw: a ginger tom with amber eyes

Flamepaw: flame colored tom with green eyes

Mistypaw: a light grey she cat with dark blue eyes.

Elders

(retired queens and warriors)

Halfwhisker: brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Missing half his whiskers

Lilytail: tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes.

Sunfall: dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Prologue

Waking up in Starclan Hollyfur remember she had come to receive her nine lives. Looking she recognized several pelts and her daughter that had died as a kit. "Oh my dear leafkit I miss you so much." "It's all right it was my time anyways" she smiled and looked at her mom and touched noses with her. "For this life I give this life of compassion use it for all of your warriors." a powerful force passed through her.

The next was her mate foxfur who had died in battle. Hollyfur looked at him and expected to see anger but all she saw was love and compassion. "I give you this life for tireless energy." again a bolt of energy shot thru her. Standing up again she saw Spottedstar, the old leader, walk up to her.

"I knew I chose well, Hollyfur, I give you this life for courage use it well to guide your clan thru all times." This time the life came as a flowing stream. "I miss you Spottedstar." "I know but I will always be with you."

An unfamiliar cat came next. His pelt was golden. "You may not know me but my name is Lionblaze. I was part of the great battle and one of the three that saved the clans. For this life I give you the life of trust use it to trust others." This time she felt peace.

The next cat to come up was Jayfeather. "With this life I give you patients. I did not have very much of this." Hollyfur touched noses with him. She felt calm and full of peace.

Hollyfur looked up and found a cat that looked exactly like her. " for this life I gave you loyalty use it to stay loyal to you clan and the code." Touching noses with her she felt strength flow thru her entire body. Hollyfur suddenly knew her name. Hollyleaf. "Thank you Hollyleaf"

Next was her mother, Sparrowsong, "With this life I give you endurance, use it to keep going even when you don't feel you need to." She felt a strong pain rush thru her. "Endure it, I know you can." She looked up at her mom "Thank you for helping me."

Second to last was her father, Foxtail, who died as an elder. "I give you this life for humor use it to lighten up you clan." This time a shocking feeling making her pelt stand on end.

The last cat to come up was Firestar. "Greetings Hollyfur, you have come far. I give you this life for hope. It will always be there even in your darkest moments." Hollyfur felt a calm energy flow thru her. She felt as if she could do anything. "that's all." He paused for a moment "Welcome Hollystar." Hollystar didn't want to leave quite yet.

Firestar walked over to her one more time and said "The passionate mist, blazing fire, young water and the flying raven will save the clan from a dangerous enemy and a raging storm, but the mist will waver from the boundaries." Hollystar looked at him as he started to disappear. "Wait tell me more!" she woke up with a jolt. Why do they always leave you to figure things out Hollystar thought.


	2. The Encounter

Chapter1

Pacing in front of the nursery was a jet black tom. Standing up Hollystar walked over to her son. "Has Sweetlilly started kiting yet?" Raventail stopped pacing and looked at hollystar. "No not…" he was interrupted by a loud wail and Raventail rushed in. Hollystar fallowed to make sure she was all right.

Lying in the nest were four kits. The small tortoiseshell standing next to Sweetlilly came over to talk to Hollystar. "Thank Starclan she had her kits in Greenleaf. Not all queens are that lucky." Echosong turned to Raventail "Your kits are named, Owlkit, Berrykit, Rosekit, and Willowkit." Purring with delight he went to lay next to Sweetlilly.

When Hollystar walked out the eight kits sent out to play came over. "Are we allowed to go in now?" asked Aquakit. "Not until you mothers call you in." Just as soon as she said that their mothers called them in. It won't be long before Dovesong's kits will be apprentices Hollystar thought.

(1 moon later)

Fernkit, Aquakit, Foxkit, and Lillykit all jumped in excitement for they had just reached their 6th moon. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." Hollystar's voice rung throughout the camp. As the kits tried to rush out Dovesong stopped them. "Wait till your father comes to get you" All of the kits groaned in frustration.

Waiting patiently for their father Aquakit couldn't help but think who her mentor was going to be. Just then a huge grey tom entered the nursery. "Time to go." The four kits rushed out. Hollystar purred as the kits rushed from the nursery. "I have called this meeting for one of my favorite times of life. Today Dovesong's kits reached their 6th moon."

Beaconing with her tail Aquakit stepped forward. "Aquakit from this day forward until you warrior name you will be known as Aquapaw." A shiver of excitement rushed through her. "Your mentor will be Ravenflight. Ravenflight you are a new warrior and this will be your first apprentice. I trust you will guide her in her path to becoming a warrior."

Trying not to run she walked up to her new mentor and touched noses with her. "Foxkit from this day forward until you warrior name you will be known as Foxpaw." Pausing for a moment she let the clan cheer his name. "Your mentor will be Raventail. Raventail you are a loyal warrior I trust you will pass on your skills to Foxpaw."

Foxpaw walked up to his new mentor and touched noses with him. "Fernkit" she jumped in surprise as her name was called. "Fernkit until your warrior name you shall be known as Fernpaw, your mentor will be Duskwater. Duskwater you are my loyal and trustworthy deputy I trust you will guide Fernpaw in her path to becoming a warrior."

Fernpaw looked proud and excided as she touched noses with her mentor. "Last but not least we have Lillykit, please come forward. Until your warrior name you shall be known as Lillypaw, your mentor will be Silverflame. Silverflame you were a fine mentor to Ravenflight I trust you will pass down your qualities to Lillypaw." After their names were cheered the four new apprentices went to their new den.

(Aqua paw's point of view)

As I heard my name cheered I felt so excited. All I knew now was that I was an apprentice. Walking to the apprentice den I talked eagerly to my friends. "I can't wait to start training!" spotted paw showed us where our nests were. I curled up exhausted.

(No ones pov)

Aquapaw realized she wasn't in her comfortable nest. She woke up and saw a beautiful green forest and a flame colored tom. She suddenly realized she was in Starclan. "Am I dead?" she asked franticly. "No you are not dead but I do have a message from Starclan" he said. "Shouldn't you be telling Echosong or Hollystar?" asked Aquapaw. "No this is for you. The passionate mist, blazing fire, young water and the flying raven will save the clan from a dangerous enemy and a raging storm."

"What is your name?" she asked. "Haven't you heard it in nursery tales?" he asked. Thinking for a moment she realized who it was. "Firestar?" she asked. Flicking his ear in agreement he continued "In three days at moon high you will meet the 3 other cats for the prophecy." After that he faded away and Aquapaw was woken up with a paw shaking her awake. "Dawn patrol." Aquapaw groaned.

(Later that day)

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting." All the cats slowly gathered. "We have two new warriors that need to be made. Skyfall is Spottedpaw ready to become a warrior?" Skyfall nodded her head. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior name Spottedmist."

"Sparrowsky is firepaw ready to be a warrior?" Sparrowsky looked at her. "He is as ready as he will ever be" "Then by the powers of star clan I give you your warrior name Firetail."Firetail walked up to Hollystar and licked her shoulder. "As tradition they will keep watch over the clan while we sleep. As all the cats went to their dens the two sat down and kept watch.

(Next day)

Hollystar walked over to the two warriors. "Was there any trouble last night" she asked concerned. "No there was no trouble" answered Spottedmist. "Good I think it is time you two had some rest. Please be up by Sun high." Walking to the den they easily found two empty nests.

Spottedmist curled up in her nest. She felt something cold underneath her and she woke up in a strange forest. Looking around she found a flame colored tom standing in front of her. "Greetings Spottedmist my name is Firestar and you are in Starclan." She stood up and started to get nervous "Did I die?" Firestar twitched his whiskers in amusement. "No you are not dead. I have brought a message for you. The passionate mist, blazing fire, young water and the flying raven will save the clan from a dangerous enemy and a raging storm, but the mist will waver from the boundaries. Meet the others in two days at moon high under the high ledge."

Firestar faded away and Spottedmist woke up. As she walked over to Duskwater she couldn't help but wonder why she was chosen. All she knew was she was in a prophecy.


	3. Start of the prohecy

Chapter 2: The cats

(Spottedmist's point of view)

When walking over to Duskwater she heard Sparrowsky and Firetail arguing. "Hey just because I am blind doesn't mean I can't do anything." Snapped Sparrowsky. "I didn't say that" Firetail snapped back. Purring quietly to herself she walked over to Duskwater. "Spottedmist, will you please lead a hunting patrol." "Yes I will" I replied.

"I already told you I DON'T NEED HELP!" snapped Sparrowsky. I guess it is up to me to stop them. "Sparrowsky Firetail you guys are coming with me on a hunting patrol." The two toms stopped fighting and came with me. "I think we should go over by Windclan territory, we might be able to catch a rabbit."

We walked quietly so we would not scare any prey away. Flicking my tail for them to stop, I quietly snuck up on the rabbit the pounced. I took the rabbit and buried it. We ended up catching two voles three mice and my rabbit. "Nice catch Spottedmist" he said thru the fur.

(2 days later)

After eating all the cats slowly went to their dens. Sparrowsky and Firetail were arguing again. Aquapaw was sitting by Mistypaw chatting up a storm. Ravenflight was sitting enjoying her meal and Spottedmist watched as all of the cats slowly left to go to sleep. Her green gaze drifted over to Sparrowsky and Firetail when she heard them arguing.

"Firetail if you bother me one more time you will see my dark side" Sparrowsky snapped.

"Sorry" Firetail said angrily. As normal the two toms continued arguing. Sighing Spottedmist stood up and walked over to them.

"Sparrowsky I believe you have proved your point" she said gently.

Sparrowsky walked away grumbling to himself. Many hours passed and it soon became moon high. All four cats gathered under the high rock for the prophecy.

**Who can guess which cats are part of the prophecy?**

**Who is your favorite character so far? Please read & review. sorry it is short. I will try to make my chapter longer next time.  
><strong>

**- Spottedmist**


End file.
